1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technologies, and particularly to a system and method for identifying discrepancy of an image of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic optical inspection (AOI) devices are widely used to automatically inspect a captured image of an object to be tested, such as a motherboard or a printed circuit board (PCB). The captured image may be compared with a standard image of the object to inspect discrepancy between the two images. In an image inspection method, a plurality of threshold coefficients need to be manually input to the AOI device, which has low accuracy and is time consuming.